Shinso of Zero
by bimmer.lovers
Summary: After Defeating Alucard , Tsukune and the gang have peaceful life. But what happen when they going to human world for cup of tea and the girl have fight for Tsukune. Mysterious portal suddenly coming and drag Tsukune and now he is realize he is at Harry Potter world scene. And he have to server a new Mini version of Outer Moka.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I'm not own Rosario Vampire or Zero no Tsukaima **

This is my first intent of Fan Fiction so i accept any advices , but please don't try flames with me because ill just ignore it well then begins

Shinso of Zero

Prologue the Summon

Aono Tsukune 16 Years old Bloke, with muscular and athletic build and stand 6.2 Feet is very tall Bloke for his age. He's hair are red and then the eyes comes with same colour with his hair. Originally he is a human and since he study at yokai academy and be friend with Vampire. Her name is Moka Akashiya and become close friend and love interest. One night when Tsukune get caught ifby School Committee because he is human and he almost die because from the attack. Moka Akashiya true Form (Inner Moka) decided to give their precious family blood to save his life. And after the day and after the day he slowly become a Ghoul a mindless killing blood machine, and he have to wear Holy Lock to control his Shinso blood. Years later he and his gangs have to defeated Alucard the original Vampire to keep world safe from world destruction. Tsukune decided to remove the seal and he was surprise with his feature and he is completely Sinsho Vampire. And all of yokai student defeated alucard with help from Moka's Mother Akasha and her friend of "the three great dark lord" with explosive spell.

After Alucard and the "three great dark lord gones", Tsukune with his final year at yokai Academy he meet with Moka Father's, Issa Shuzen. After Issa give him lesson. Tsukune, Moka, and the gang decided to going to human world.

"Then why don't we have tea or something" Tsukune said

"Let's go, Let's get the tea from human world" Kurumu said

"hehe tea's great but isn't something more tastier" Moka said

"Eh, Don't you mean" Tsukune with sweatdropped

"Your blood is always my number one" Moka said

"HEY MOKA!" the girls scream try to stop Moka

**Meanwhile, in the world of magic**

"Finally today is the day, the day i'll be able to show my worth, and i will show everyone i'm not zero" Louise whispered to herself

"Finally today is the day of ritual invocation, this is the first test and who have advanced to the second year, and the first holy day where you will meet with your familiar, with who will spend the rest of your lives as nobles" Said Professor Jean Colbert

Then the ritual began , Guiche summon mole. Tabitha Summon Dragon. Kirche summon Salamander. Then everyone had called together their familiars…. almost every student except one.

"Now, was that everyone?" asked Colbert

"No, we still have miss Valliere to go" replied Kirche

While there were murmurings and question like, what is she going to summon, and comment like louise the zero

**Back to Monster World**

**'**Damn! why always ended like this' Tsukune said in his mind

_oh dear familiar _

"Eee… Guys , did you guys hears that" Said Tsukune

they still fighting for Tsukune

_That Exist Somewhere in the universe_

_my powerful, divine and beautiful familiar_

_hope and support from my heart… forth answer to my guide_

And suddenly a portal appeared out of nowhere and began to pull Tsukune

"AAAAAAAAAA, SOMEONE HELP ME" Tsukune scream

"TSUKUNE….." the Girl's cried, they running as fast as possible

But when they tried to grab him, Tsukune completely pulled and the portal closed

"TSUKUNEEEEEE" The girl's Crying, helpless and shock.

**Meanwhile in the world of Tristan**

The chant ended, and huge blast announced the completely the ritual. A win-swept clearly by the crowd. Even before the smoke cleared a strange feeling came from what was in the smoke

It felt Dark Power

Although type are unable to find. Is it dragon?No, Phoenix?No it was to much power even for dragon. But it still can't deny that all student felt that the overwhelming power of the creature by the person they did not expect to achieve.

This is was present thought

Just what did Zero summon?

A young bloke, he looked taller than any person present. His red hair , red eyes , dressed in casual yokai academy uniform with long white sleeve which is he not rolled but still it could see his muscle and athletic body, grey pants , with red tie, and black shoes

The young man looked confused with the present situation

The audience was impressed by the stranger, looking for a few second he turned his face to crowd and revealing an incredibly handsome face and well built, which seemed to have been carved pure marble

"Okay Where am i?" Tsukune said to crowd

AN : well the next chapter will be posted soon since now i have spring holiday. Thank you for reading and please review

PS: I hate with auto text but sometime it helps me


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Well for all the chapter i'm gonna mixed it story from Rosario Vampire to Zero no Tsukaima and if there is mistake please give me review. Why i try to write stories. Because i'm student of Journalism and i have bad writing so i decide to post my write to this site. And maybe one off you can corrected for me (Innocent smile)**

**Greeting everyone, I'm back for this story. I'm going try to update the story as fast as i can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire and Zero no Tsukaima**

**Chapter 1: First day and First fight at Magic world**

The first thing Tsukune felt when he arrive at Tristan Academy was warm air, it was very different scene with yoke academy. Yokai academy much more dark and gloomy, meanwhile at Tristan it feel more peaceful. When he look at the crowd of student and see the person with older figure and he try to talk with him.

_"Excuse me Sir where am i?" Tsukune said_

Professor Colbert doesn't understand single work from Tsukune mouth

and suddenly

"Louise summon a idiot" one of student yell

"Yeah She is really a Zero" another one is yelling

"Hey Zero where you find this commoner" another one screaming

Louise Face getting red with all of yelling and she said

"Professor can i repeat my ritual again?" Louise said and begged to Professor Colbert

Mr Colbert shook his head "I can't allow that miss Valliere"

"Why Not?"

"This is tradition, miss Valliere. I cannot allow any exceptions" and he pointed to Tsukune "May be a commoner, but as as he was summoned by you, he must be your familiar. Never in history has a human been summoned as a familiar, but the Springtime Familiar Summoning takes precedence over every rule. In other words, there is no other way around it, he must become your familiar" He said

"But i never heard human as a familiar!" She yelled

Everyone laughed at her. Louise scowled at them, but the laughter didn't stop

"Thank you, now complete the contract please"

"With Him?"

"Yes" simple answer from Colbert

"The next class will begin in any minute. How much more time is this summoning going to take? Hurry and form a contract." Everyone yelled at her

Meanwhile Tsukune observing surrounding the situation. What he think this place a summoning ritual, there were salamander, dragon, mole, frogs and any other animal he never seen in his real life.

Suddenly Louise call him

"Hey Commonner?" Louise yelled

Tsukune still confused. _"What you said? I don't understand French"_

And Professor Colbert make a spell for Tsukune, so he can understand the language

"Do you understand now? Colbert said

"Yes now i'm understand" Tsukune said, and now looking at Louise

"Sorry miss what you asking to me before"

"I said Hey Commoner?"

"I have a name, and i'm not commoner" Tsukune try not to upset

"Alright what's your name"

" My name is Tsukune Aono and you can call me Tsukune"

"What a strange name Tsukune but still i call you familiar because now you are belongs to Valliere"

"Now bend down" She ordered Tsukune, its because Tsukune so tall compared with Louise

Tsukune Huffed and try to calm himself "Alright"

When Tsukune bend down.

Louise closed her eyes with an air of resignation and she waved around the wooden stick in her hand.

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, bless this humble being and make him my familiar".

The she kissed him, the kiss was light, short, and chant the she pulled back

For a a second Tsukune still bend down and confused.

After finished the contract suddenly he felt a build up of magic in his left hand and it doesn't hurt him, he looked down to see the runes being carved into his skin

"My, those are some interesting runes, may i see them?" Colbert inquired as he adjusted his glasses and withdrew a notebook and writing stick. Seeing no harm in it, Tsukune held out his hand

"Hmm, very interesting" after he finished the copying down the runes he turned to Louise. " Congratulations Louise, it appears you completed Contract Servant on your first attempt!"

"Now with that out of the way , we should going back to class" he said to all student

Then Tsukune try to talk with Colbert and Louise before they going back to class

"Sorry sir but where am i and explain to me why i'm in here and why she kissed me" Tsukune said and pointed his finger to Louise

"You are at the Tristan Academy of Magic, in the nation of Halkeginia, and it appears you have been summoned to be miss Valliere familiar. She kissed you because that the only way to seal contract between you with her" Colbert said

When he said like that Tsukune getting more confused

'Halkeginia where is it? i never heard that place before and he said this is magic academy, is this place where Ruby and Yukari Study before' Tsukune tought

Suddenly Louise yelled

"FAMILIAR WHY YOU STILL THERE? WE'RE GOING BACK TOO"

"Where?"

"To the academy where else, Now come with me!" she shouted before she walked direct to academy

"Fine" with a sigh he following, but before that he felt something when portal drag him into this world, when looking around he found something

'My bag it still with me' he rushed to grab bag and following Louise

They were now in Louise's room. it looked very old than his world. No electricity, no TV , no electronic and it just fill with antique cabinet, chair, table , and bed. As she sit down on the bed and Tsukune put the bag beside the chair and she began to say "This is so embarrassing" as she scratched her head with frustration "This is the worst day of my life".

"It suppose to be i summoned a powerful familiar that would impress everyone instead i got a commoner" she said frustrated.

"You commoner go make some tea" she ordered

"What's the magic password miss?" Tsukune said with little annoyed

With sigh she said "Please, would you like make some tea"

"As you wish miss" he said

before he left suddenly he said

"After this one miss, please would you like to send me back to my place?" Tsukune said with warm smile

When Louise see that smile she have little blush in her face and she said " I can't do it"

"Why"

"Because there is no spell for that one" Louise said with sigh

"So for how long this contracted will end?"

"Until you die" Louise said

When Tsukune hear that he is quite surprise because he is Immortal. Like Alucard because he have Alucard blood

"It means i have to stay with you forever?" he said with serious tone

"Yes" simple answer from Louise

and Tsukune left from Louise room

**Couples minute later**

"So you're telling me that you're not from this world?" Louise asked

"That's correct" Tsukune said

"So whats yours name i forgot?" Louise asked

"Tsukune Aono, but you can call me Tsukune" he answered

"My name Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere" she said proudly and she continue with question

"Proof me if you are not from this world" Louise challenging him

Tsukune grab his bag and pull out his Phone and he said

"Have you see this one?" he said

"Nope, what is that?

"Its called Mobile Phone. so you can call anyone at anytime"

Louise curious and decided to grab his phone. When the at her hand she was confused with language and picture but before she pressed the button. The phone was dead

"Why suddenly is blank? there is any magic inside this device" she asked

"Nope there is no magic, is just run out the battery" before Louise asked he continue said "Its hard to explain but the thing is you need electricity"

Louise still doesn't believe him so she ordered Tsukune

"Hey Familiar wash my laundry? she ordered

"What the magic password miss? When you asked something you have to add magic word and i would love to help you?" Tsukune said with smile

"Pleaseeeee" Louise almost shouted

"Sure why not". he replied with smile

Before Tsukune walk out, Louise already reach the bed.

"Good night, Louise"

He walked out and went outside after much wandering around, ending up at dead ends and finally hang of the place ands searching of a place for wash the clothes, and he bumps into someone and it was a maid

"I'm sorry" He said and pulled her up with so easy

"I-its okay you must be the familiar that miss Valliere summon" she said with her cheeks getting red

"Yes, my name is Tsukune Aono"

"My name is Siesta, I'm a maid that serves this academy" she feature are like any Japanese women except her skin was pale

"Can you tell me where i can wash these clothes"?

"There is a fountain not far from the courtyard" She pointed to direction

"Thank you for you help" he said with warm smile

She notice his smile and getting blushed

"Y-y-you're welcome" She replied with shy smile

He walked toward the fountain and spotted a girl with same hair like him and waved at with a smile. He response her wit warm smile which is make her blush and continued walking toward the fountain. The he spotted another person, he was a blonde that looked like a playboy waving a rose with a girl that he didn't care that much and finally he found the fountain.

When he washed the laundry and he see night skies and realise this world have two moon one with blue colour and the another one is pink. And he tought 'There is any weird world beside this one and yokai world, so whats next? future world or ninja world' and he sighed to himself

"Well i guess it's time to come back"

**Next Morning**

It was already morning and Tsukune try to wake up Louise "Good morning Louise it's already morning, if you not wake up you're going be late" Tsukune try to wake her up

"Nyaaa…"

"Its already morning Louise" Tsukune said

"Who,who are you!?" Louise yelled

"Tsukune, Tsukune Aono" he sighed

"Oh, that's right from yesterday. You're the familiar i summoned, right?

"You Forgot?" Tsukune said with curious face

"Why are you just standing there and staring? Please hurry up and bring me my uniform and underwear" Louise ordered

"That's good Louise because you remember with magic word" Tsukune sighed and smile

Tsukune try to find the uniform and underwear and he found it

"Here" Tsukune smiled

"Why you just give it to me, and please dress me with this uniform"

Tsukune face palmed and try to ask Louise "How old are you Louise?"

"I'm 16 why? and How old are you? Louise answer with innocent face

"You know, back in my place at least 6 years old they already wear their uniform by themselves"Tsukune sighed "I'm just turn 17"

Louise was surprised with Tsukune age, because Tsukune considered huge by normal 17 years old teenage guy

"As you know familiar noble will not dress by themselves" Louise continue "If familiar not obey they master, they get punishment you know? Louise said when she wearing the underwear and uniform. Tsukune try close his eyes

Tsukune just sigh and he thought 'This is the weirdest morning i have ever seen in my life'

"Hey!" Louise almost shouted

"Please button me up for me?"

"Wh-what? you could at least by yourself" Tsukune said

"Because you're not obey your master it means punishment. And that means no Breakfast" Louise said while button her uniform

"I don't need any breakfast from you" he answered with smile

Louise confused and thought 'Why he smiled, when i said there is no breakfast for him'

"Alright, lets go to dining hall and you come with me" Louise pointed her finger to Tsukune

They walked out from Louise's room

**Dining Hall**

The academy of Magic dining hall was the tallest and centermost building in the premises. Inside three extremely long tables were arranged parallel to each other. the architecture it remind Tsukune with yokai academy but this one is much more bigger than his old school

Each one look like it could easily set hundred of people. the table at which Louise and all the second year student sat on the middle table

Every single mage on the school ground, students and teachers alike, gathered here for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

On a upper level, he could see teacher enjoying pleasant chatter. All the table magnificently decorated.

Tsukune amazed with everything he saw right now. Louise raised her head and began to explain

"Tristain's Academy of magic doesn't teach just magic you know?

"Right…"

"Almost all mages are nobles. The saying 'nobles achieve nobility through the use of magic' is a foundation of education we receive as nobles. Thus, our ding halll must be fitting of a noble's status"

"Okay"

"Understand" Normally, a commoner like you would never set food inside the dining hall. Be grateful"

Tsukune nodded

Louise asked for some food of the nobles for Tsukune because it was in the contract that she had to giving him decent food. When she giving food Tsukune said

"I'm not that hungry"

Louise confused "Why? if you are not eat you're gonna die?"

Tsukune answer with smile "Let's say i'm bit special than all of you in here"

Louise said "Whatever"

When Louise finished with her breakfast and suddenly Tsukune notice with the familiar looking maid he met last night. She seem need help, Tsukune thought "Excuse me Louise, you can go ahead and relax yourself. I'm going help that maid over there" Tsukune said

"Why you helped thad maid" Louise asked

"Because when i looking place for laundry and i meet her then she give me direction" Tsukune answer

"Whatever, I'm going to get some tea and fresh air" Louise said and leaving the dining hall

"Excuse me Siesta" Tsukune try to approached her, The girl will dropped the dishes. "Need any help?"

"No its okay Tsukune. I can-" before she could finish a bloke calling for servant. Tsukune grabbed most of dishes from her hands and began carryon them himself "But you don't need to worry Tsukune" She protest

"It's okay" He replied with warm smile

When she notice that smile , she getting blushed

Lots of dessert cake were arranged on big silver tray. while Tsukune served them one by one to the noble. One mage in particular stood out. He had curly blonde hari, wore a frill-trimmed shirt, and looked rather self important.

And suddenly…

"Guiche! Please tell me!?" One girl shouted at him

'So that his name, Guiche' Tsukune thought

"WHY ARE YOU LYING!? Montmorency asked

"Wait it-its for your sake reputation" Guiche tried to explain

"I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT THAT YA!" she keep shouted

"You're misunderstanding, Why… why do you speak such sad thing" Guiche try to calm himself and impress the girl

"Why don't you tell me about miss Montmorency!? the another girl almost cried

"You've been making moves on first year haven't you?" Montmorency said

"Tsukene i thinks its better you don't watched it" Siesta tell to Tsukune

"YOU'VE BEEN TWO TIMING HAVEN'T YOU!?" Montmorency asked

"Do you have any proof" Guiche said and threw some letter on the floor and Tsukune grabbed and give it to him

"Excuse me, this is your letter?" Tsukune said

"N-no it wasn't my letter" Guiche sweetdropped

And Montmorency suddenly grab the letter from Tsukune hand and looking what is inside all of the letter and she said

"Just how many of these letter do you have? and suddenly she hooted " I CAN'T BELIEVE IT YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING UP THIS TWO TIMING!" She is angry

"B-b-but…" before he finished Montmorency and the another girl left him and ignored him

Guiche's sait to Tsukune

"You there!" almost yelled "I hope you prepared" he continue

"Such a attitude toward a noble, from commoner like yourself. You are simply asking for trouble" he said

"Tsukune please apologise to him, i told you didn't i? seriously nob…" before she fi nished Tsukune said

"There is nothing apologise about, it is his own fault for two timing" Tsukune said with smile

"I shall teach you commoner"

"Let's DUEL!" Guiche screaming with proud

"When and where?" Tsukune said

"Don't be late at Vestri Court" Guiche said

When Siesta hear that and she's running try to find Louise. And she find Louise at her room's

Siesta explain everything to Louise, and Louise dashed to find Tsukune.

When she found Tsukune he still at Dining hall. And Tsukune said

"Where is Vestri Court" he said to Louise

"What do you think you're doing!? I heard everything from that maid" she almost yelled

"Look apologise to Guiche" Louise said

Tsukune didn't answer

"I don't care, so just hurry up and APOLOGIZE!" She yelled

Suddenly Tsukune looking to Louise and she saw something, He's eyes changing from normal to slit eyed like a cat, Louise surprise she felt terrifying when she saw that eyes and her body getting shake.

"Where is it Louise" Tsukune give her warm smile

"F-fine" she said with shaky voice "F-follow me"

They walked out

Vestri Court

When they arrived at Vestri Court and Guiche already at there.

"Commoner i give you my tip off hat because you're so brave to challenge my duel"

Tsukune didn't answer

Louise saw his face and Tsukune turn his face to Louise and he said with smile "Don't worry Louise" when he smile Louise notice something, she saw a long fangs from his mouth and she was surprise.

She thought 'Don't tell me?'

When Tsukune already at duel arena and Guiche already summon his golem

"My name is Guiche de Grammont and this is my Bronze Golem, Valkryie shall be both my weapon and your opponent" the blonde finished with a twirl of rose

Tsukune didn't say anything

"Why you never say something, are you scared?" Guiche smirking at him

Tsukune smilled at guiche

"Tch… such a bad attitude, My Valkryie attack!" he yelled

Before the golem attack Tsukune. Suddenly the golem get smashed and gone

Guiche didn't believe this and he summoned another 2 golem. When the golem try to attack, Tsukune didn't move at all he just smiling and enjoy this show. When golem attack him, suddenly he punched it with his fist and smashed the golem and they gone.

Louise, Siesta, and all Students watched in awe because no one commoner can destroy 2 golem at the same time. And Louise still confused with Tsukune and she thought 'Who are you Tsukune?'

Meanwhile Kirche said "He is such a awesome man for Germanian. red eyes, and red hair" and she looked at Tabitha and she said "Tabitha what you think about him?

Simple answer from her "Scary"

When Kirche hear that, she is getting fall in love with Tsukune

Guiche still summon the golem but this time he summoned more than 10 golem and he said "You already destroy my 2 golem how about with this 10 golem " he smiled

And Tsukune smirked. He running with unbelievable speed no one can see Tsukune and Louise surprise 'Where is he' Louise said

Guiche still standing try to looking Tsukune and suddenly someone lifted his body and he realised its Tsukune.

Everyone shocked with Tsukune appearance. He lifted Guiche with a single hand like what he does to Midou but this time there is no Ghoul aura. And he dropped him and punched him with 5% his strength, even do only 5% percent and a single punch but it makes Guiche unconsciously and bleeding. Its suddenly all golem try to attack Tsukune, but when golem attacked Tsukune, he punched and kick with same strength and all of golem vanished.

All of student gasped including with academy staff. The academy staff rushed to picked up Guiche and sending him to academy infirmary's

When Tsukune finished with his fight he walked to Louise. Louise still gasped, and suddenly Tsukune said "I'm thirsty Louise" he said with innocent face and Louise said "W-what kind the drink you want?" She said with shaky voice

Tsukune simply said "Blood"

Louise Surprise "WHAT? BLOOD?" she still surprise "B-b-but where i can find blood?" she said

And Tsukune pointed his finger at her

Louise shocked "I can't give my blood to you and explain to me!? she almost shouted

Tsukune said "I will tell you later at your room." Tsukune continue "You have to because we are under contracted?"

"Yes i know we are under contracted" she yelled

When she said like that, now she realise if Tsukune now under Valliere family

"Alright" she said with sweet dropped "You can drink my blood, but it's gonna be hurt?"

"Nope" he give her warm smile

Tsukune lifted Louise like nothing for him, now their eyes meet each other. Louise blushed because Tsukune are good looking bloke. She realise when he smiled she notice the fangs and he said "Are you ready?". Louise just nodded. And he drink the blood from Louise neck with his fangs and some student watched in horror and they start running away.

When Tsukune finished drink the blood, and put it back Louise on the ground. Louise checked her neck and she was surprise if there is nothing happened in her neck but she can feel Tsukune fangs. She said "You're bite me but there is no any sign from your bite" Tsukune said "Nope, i just sealed it" he simply answer.

"What are you Tsukune?" she said with low voice

"I will give your answer at your room's. Should we back to your room?" he said

Louise Nodded

And they walked out to Louise room.

**AN: I hope you guys enjoys this chapter and if there is any suggestion about this story just give me PM **

**Please Review**

**Ciao**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not own Rosario + Vampire and Zero No Tsukaima**

**Chapter 2: New Harem? **

**Meanwhile at Headmaster Office**

"O-old Osmond the commoner familiar actually won" Man with bald hair said

Old man with long white hair the name is Old Osmond nodded

"What great power. Just what is he? are you sure he is just normal boy" Old Osmond said

"Well, its quite complicated when i checked with detect magic and there is no magic inside his body but i feel dark aura around him" he replied

"It is still a complete mystery why the familiar summoned by miss Valliere became **Gandalfr**?"

"The legendary familiar said to have been used by the founder himself **Gandalfr **its power." he explain to Old Osmond

"IT CAN USE EVERY WEAPON AND CAN DEFEAT AN THOUSAND OF ARMY BY HIMSELF. ORDINARY MAGES ARE NOT MATCH" he said with very exciting and loud

"Please don't yelled it. Because of that we will keep this case secret" he replied

"But Sir, this is the biggest discovery of the century a **Gandalfr** in the modern world" he said

"Think carefully about it, what happen if we hand over the master and the familiar to the palace? Probably they want to use it to start a war with that power" Old Osmond said

"I will take care of this incident personally. no further objections"

"Y-yes" Colbert said he and can't argue anymore

**Back at Louise's Rooms**

When they already at Louise's room Louise sit at her bed and Tsukune sat at chair. They still not have any conversation because Louise try to thinking where she would start.

"S-s-so where i should start?" Louise said with nervously

With sighed Tsukune said "Alright. First i am **Vampire.**"

Louise eyes widening "V-v-vampire? i think its just fairy tale story when i was kid" she still nervous

and she continue "W-w-wait when i was kid and mom told me if Vampire bite human's neck and they turn to Vampire? it means i'm Vampire?

Tsukune chuckled "Nope when the vampire transferred blood to human they can turn into Vampire but before you turn to vampire you became **Ghoul.**" and he continue "Nope you still human"

Louise relieved and she said "Supposed to be when vampire get sun he got weak? but why you still strong even do there is a sun?"

Tsukune replied "Sun is not Vampire weakness, Water are the Vampire weakness but its doesn't apply to me" he said

"How come?"

"Because i was human like you Louise" he said with smile

"W-wait you was human? and how you ended become Vampire"

"Yes i was human and Ghoul. Let me explain from beginning alright?"

she nodded

Tsukune explain when he failed with his exam and he ended on Yokai academy when he meet his harem, becoming Ghoul, and fighting with Fairy Tale, Alucard and he become fully Shinso Vampire with Moka

There is no single word from Louise mouth because Tsukune story its like fairy tale for her.

Tsukune said "Don't try to thinking a lot its a long day, you should relax"

She nodded and decide to take nap. And before she took nap suddenly Tsukune said

"You know Louise you remind me with someone i love it so much but she doesn't have with anger issue like you" he said

Louise Blushed

**The next day**

"Tsukune, come with me. We will going to town" Louise said to Tsukune and he nodded

When they going to town with carriage Tsukune still thinking why he ended up in here and he worried with his world. And suddenly there is a cute voice next to him

"Are you thinking about your home?"

"Yes i miss them and worried" he replied

"I'm sorry to taken you from you world" she started sobbing

"Don't worry about that, is not your fault" he started to hugging Louise for calming her and she blushed on her face like tomato 'He so nice even do on the first fay i'm so harsh with him but he still smile. the way he hug me it remind me with sis Cattleya' she thought

They arrived at the city, the first thing Tsukune thing is very crowded there is a lot people here and the building its very different with his own world.

"Louise, is it all of them are noble" Tsukune try to breaking the ice

"No, Noble only take 10% Population in this city"

"I see. Now where are we going?"

"We will try to find Sword for you, because next week is day of Void" she said

"Louise, i can fight with my power and i don't need sword and what is Void day"

"Because you are my familiar i want you looks like guardian" she said "Void day is the day of our Founder Brimir was born"

Tsukune just nodded

**Sword Shop**

The first thing when they open the door was bell ringing

"Well-well its very rare to see noble coming to my humble shop" he said

"Its not for me but its for my guardian" she replied

"Okay, which kind sword you like it"

"Which the best sword you have it here" Louise said

"Give me one moment lady" he going to store room to get the sword

The one he show to louise are gold sword with diamond including with the wooden boxes

"This one is the best sword we have it in this shop, its made from Germanian alchemist and its made by his hand"

"How Much"

"3000 new gold" He said with very proud

"Isn't such a blade worth it then?" he asked, with stroking his moustache and Tsukune thing this bloke has the 'smooth criminal' in his mind

"It's your call Tsukune" Louise said, "So… this blade…"

Tsukune realise when Louise talked to shopkeeper like that, he decide to grab a sword from closest barrel and he said to shopkeeper

"Sir if you not humble with us, this is what happen" he opened the sword cover and put it between on his thumb and his middle finger. He split it and the swords are nothing like garbage. The Shopkeeper are surprise with his power and decide to back of. Suddenly…

"Wow, thats the first time i saw someone brake it with his finger. Hey picked me up here" Someone talking

Tsukune decide to find the voice from the barrel and what he found are Talking sword.

When he hold the sword and he feel something with his sense and decide to try it

Then the sword talked it "Wow i can feel it there is some much grip in your hand just like my founder. Please bring me to your place"

Tsukune realise about this sword and his mind 'Sword talking? if there is something weird about this stuff usually there is great story behind it'

He decide to get this sword and asked the shopkeeper and said "How much it is sir?"

he said "200 gold"

Tsukune glared at him " Can you make it 100 gold?"

"No i can't do that, 150 is the cheapest price i can give it to you" he's sweat dropped everywhere

"Sir are you remembered what happen with that sword earlier if you don't make it 100?" he try to intimidate him, actually he hate it but the shopkeeper started first with Louise for offering useless sword with huge price.

"Alright-alright just give me mercy and don't tell anyone" he begged

"Deals" he said with smile

And when he looking back at Louise she started to blushed and Tsukune just chuckled.

**Meanwhile at Academy**

After they finished from the city and they going back at the Academy. Kirche saw Tsukune with a new sword on his back and she started to think 'It must be from Zero' she looking at Tabitha "Hey Tabitha, would you like come with me to City?"

Simply she said "Okay"

"But can we going with your dragon" she begged at her and she just nodded

They flying to city and try to find sword shop and she founded it

**Back at Sword Shop**

"Well-well another noble coming again to my humble shop, may i help you?"

"Sir, the girl with pink hair was coming here with her guardian ?"

"Yes"

"So what kind sword she buy for her guardian"

"Just plain and rusty sword"

Smile on her face "They bankrupt, Louise are nothing but just a Zero" and she continue "Which the best sword you have it?

He going back to store room, grab the sword and saying same thing what he did to Louise

"Sir can you make it cheaper"

"Nope you can't 3000 new gold are the cheapest one i give it to you" he said

When she hear that she start to open her button to show he asset one by one

"Sir can you make it lower" she start to approached him

"2500" he said and Kirche getting closer again "2000" he said

"You can touch my asset if you make it lower again"

"1000 NEW GOLD!" He yelled it

When she heard that she write the cheque, grab the sword, and running away. The shopkeeper cried

"NOOOOO why i sell that one for 1000 new gold and i can't get her asset too" he cried

**Back to Academy**

After they reached at Louise's room and put it everything suddenly there is growl sound. And Louise said "After from shopping it makes me hungry"

"I can bring it if you want" Tsukune offered Louise

"Please can you bring it" Louise said with shy smile

"I'll be back" he said

When he walked out from Louise room and try to find Siesta. Luckily he found Siesta and he said "Siesta glad to see you, where's i can find food for Louise?"

Siesta said with smile "You can follow me Tsukune"

They walking to kitchen. At the Kitchen suddenly the kitchen staff feel surprise because their hero visited the

"Wow what we have here it is our brutal **Hero**" Head chef said with very happy face and when he pat Tsukune shoulder he said "Wow are you always exercise to make your body hard?" he said

"Yes i always exercise" and he said "Why you guys call me Hero?"

"Because you defeated that noble and all of us in here hate noble" when Tsukune hear that he is quite surprise

"My name is Marteau i'm head chef in this kitchen" he greeted him

"My name is Tsukune Aono, and you can call me Tsukune" He said with warm smile

"So why you coming here our Hero"

"I'm just want grab food for Louise"

"Why you give it to her" Marteau said

"Because i'm her guardian" he said with smile

"Okay, you can take food as much as you want and HEY! give it our special dishes for our hero" He said and ordered another chef to get special dishes.

When Tsukune get his dishes and he bowed to the Kitchen staff "Thanks for hospitality" and he look at Siesta "Thank you siesta for your help" He give warm smile and Siesta Blush as red as chilli

When he left, the kitchen staff start to cheer "THATS OUR HERO!"

**Back to Louise's Room**

When he back at Louise room and he find she was already sleeping and he tought 'Maybe i should left her for at the moment'

Suddenly someone knock the door. When he opened it was Kirche and Tabitha

"Hello miss, may i help you" he said

"Hello handsome, my name is Kirche and whats your name?" she replied

"My name is Tsukune Aono, and do you have something for Louise?"

"No no no, i'm coming to here for not see Louise" and she continue "I'm coming here only for you"

Tsukune eyes wide and he said "W-wait what do you want from me?"

"I want you to become my lover"

Tsukune didn't say any word he still surprise first he didn't know this girl and second he think its gonna be like yoke academy again. He started sighed "Sorry i can't do that i'm in this place just only for protect Louise?"

She said "W-w-wait before you change mind i can give you this sword" she started to give it to Tsukune

When Tsukune look the sword he recognise this sword from that shopkeeper earlier and he want refuse as polite as possible and he said "Sorry miss Kirche, that's a nice sword but i have to refuse for some reason"

"But why you refuse it?"

"Because i already knew the quality sword and i never with shiny things" he replied with his smile and make Kirche Blush harder

And suddenly

"KIRCHE! WHY YOU COMING TO MY ROOM YOU'RE COW!" Louise yelled

"AND WHY YOU TALKED TO MY FAMILIAR? AND YOU SHOULD TALKED WITH YOUR FLAME-ASS FAMILIAR!"

After hearing that Kirche said "Zero why you always screaming? maybe because you are always zero" She insulted her and running away from Louise room

When Louise get up from her bed and try to chase her, suddenly someone hold her arms and its Tsukune. She said "Let me go, let me teach her lesson"

Tsukune decide to hug Louise and said "Save your energy for Void day and please be calmed" and Louise face getting red and her anger is already cooling when Tsukune hugged her.

She thought 'Sis Cattleya are you gonna coming to see my perform? and i would love to introduce you Tsukune to you and he looks like you"

"Louise i already bring your food, now eat first and back to sleep" Tsukune said with his smile

When Louise eat her food she said "Are you not hungry?"

"Well honestly Louise i'm not really want eat but there is one thing i should do" he said with puppy eyes

"N-no no don't tell me that one?"

"Yes, please Louise?" he getting closer to Louise which make her annoying

"Alright-alright but be careful" she revealed her neck "Please don't be harsh" she said with blush

With gentle Tsukune hold her body and bite her neck and suck her blood. After he finished and Louise said "You know Tsukune after you drink my blood suddenly my head feel light"

And he said "It because i drank your blood and you should more drink Tomato Juice"

"Juice" She Confused

"It's quite complicated to tell you but basically you blended the tomato" He try to explain

"Oh i see, now if you go to kitchen i would like to try get one"

"Don't worry Louise" He said with smile

After Louise finished with her food, and she going back to sleep. Tsukune decide to walk out.

**Academy Hallway**

When Tsukune Walk in the hallway and he sees a familiar face and is Siesta. Tsukune decide to call her "Siestaaaa!" he yelled

Siesta knew that voice and when she looking at back suddenly what she look are Tsukune chest and she getting blushed. "How old are you Tsukune?"

"I'm 17 why?" he replied

"Well because you're so tall for your age and my height is a same height with your chest" she said with red face

"Lets say is from our family genetic" he continues "So what are you doing Siesta at this night"

"I'm just wanna say, i think this is the best night to say have a good night" and she ran away with cried face

Tsukune didn't have no idea whats going on with her, so he decide to follow her . And when he followed her what he see is she going to her dorm and he decided to looking from the window.

What he see from her window dorm are Siesta package her uniform and her clothes and she is going to sleep. And Tsukune thought 'There is something wrong, why she packing her bag? Maybe she not working here anymore? I should ask head chef about this one'.

After that he going back to Louise's room and slept.

**Next Day**

"Nyaaaa" Louise just wake up, and decide to call Tsukune "Tsukune" no answer "Tsukune" still no answer 'Geez i realise there is no Tsukune in my room, i should get dressed to get him'

**Kitchen**

When Tsukune opened the door all the kitchen staff are surprise because they 'Hero' going back to see them

"Well Well our hero is back so what can we help for you Tsukune" Marteau said with very exciting

"Marteau what happen with Siesta? i see her last night she was running away from me and i followed her when i looking her from Maid dorm window, i see Siesta packing his clothes and uniform is she gonna move from this place?"

"Yes she was just left this morning earlier and she didn't say anything?" Marteau asked

"Well she just say good night to me and where she's gonna move?"

"At Count Mott place"

"Why she moved"

"Because we are commoner and we need money, I thinks that her problem right now she need money for her family"

"Can you tell me where's i can find Count Mott place?"

"No idea Tsukune" and he suggested "Because Count Mott is noble why you didn't ask your master"

"Thanks Marteau" he bowed at him and before he left he said "Thanks for the food from yesterday it was delicious" he said with smile

"THAT'S OUR HERO, HE SHOULD BE A NOBLE!" Marteau screaming followed by kitchen staff

he decided to find Louise and he going back to her room he didn't find her so he try to find another noble he know. Lucky charm on his side he see Guiche just came out from infirmary room. He said "Hey you the one challenge me before!" he scream

Guiche recognise that voice and he didn't want looking at back because he was scared with him and he started to said "W-w-what you want?" he said while didn't want looking at Tsukune face

Tsukune said "Come looking at my eyes, are you man or what? i'm not gonna harm you?"

When Guiche hear last sentences he looking at Tsukune. And Tsukune said "Alright, you know Count Mott" he asked him

"Y-y-yes i know him, why?"

"This is my private problem, sorry i can't tell you" and he continue " You know where is Count Mott place?

"Sorry i have no idea"

Tsukune know he lying he can feel it, and he said "If you didn't said i would love to send it back to that room" he said while pointing at infirmary room

"E-east go east" he said with gulped

"Not enough" Tsukune said while Tsukune showed his fangs

When Guiche saw that fangs "F-follow the road out the school! Third intersection make a left! And his place is guarded! Please don't kill me…!

And Tsukune hide his fangs again and he said "I hope your right"

Tsukune start to running with unbelievable speed

Guiche start to talked by himself "W-w-what is that? His speed are too fast for human. Did i say human w-w-wait i see his fangs don't tell me" Suddenly someone screaming at him and is Louise yelled, she going to see him with Kirche and Tabitha

"Guiche, have you see my familiar?" Louise asked

"Y-y-yes i saw him he going to east"

"Why he going to east"

"He going to Count Mott place"

"What is he doing at there?"

Suddenly Tabitha said "Problem"

Louise said "Guiche you know Count Mott place?"

he nodded

"Alright show us that place" and Louise continue " Can we use your dragon Tabitha?"

And she nodded

They running to get Tabitha dragon and they flying to chase Tsukune

**Count Mott Palace**

Tsukune running to the place where he got direction from Guiche and he founded that palace, Count mott place is guarded and when he started to entered the room he step hold by Count Mott Guardian, they started to say "What do you want young man?"

Tsukune said " I have business with Count Mott and i want to talk with him"

"Alright come with me" and then the guard escort him to Count Mott

When they already inside in palace and there is a big door, in inside big door there is Count Mott with Siesta and another his slave

Siesta recognise that face and she tought 'Tsukune why you here?"

Count Mott started to say "What you have business with me young man?"

"Please can you hands off Siesta?"

"Hahahahahaha, nope sorry young man she is my property and i can do what ever i want because you know why? because i'm a noble and they are commoner including you!" and he said to his guardian "Arrest him for disrespectful to noble"

"So you want fight me sir?" Tsukune smirked

"Fight with me? hahaha you are commoner and you don't have magic you want fight with noble? you made my day young man" he started smiled

Suddenly there is black sign around Tsukune neck and his eyes changed to red slit eye, Fangs showed, and his hair change to white. Everyone gasped with his transformation specially with Siesta 'What are you Tsukune?'

Tsukune said "I give you one more chance to hand off her before i change this place in to graveyard"

Count Mott said "Guard attack him!" he yelled and the guard started to attack him, before they attack him, Tsukune sending punched and makes all of them flying.

Count Mott gasped and decided to call all of his another guardian, Tsukune surrounded by his guardian and give kick to his guardian. And while he finished with his guard he started destroy his palace with his fist and kick.

Count Mott still didn't believed and what he see now is Tsukune, his slave and his palace are destroyed by single man. Tsukune said "Would you like to hand off her?"

"NO! I WOULD NOT GIVE UP TO COMMONER!" he screaming and he started to chanted spell to attack Tsukune before he said single word someone hold his shoulder and when he see from back, he surprise with appearance of Tsukune.

Tsukune smiirking and show his fangs "You know what Count i just using my 10% percent of my power to destroy everything like this" and when he finished his sentence he lifted up Count Mott with his single hand.

Suddenly there is voice in front of them and is Louise and the gang. She started to said "Tsu-Tsukune, is that you?" what they see now a man with White hair, neck with black sign much like a tattoo , red slit eyes ,and long fangs.

"Yes its me Louise" he replied

"Please can you stop this chaos?

"Yes i can do it but before that" he looking at Count Mott

Count Mott started to said "Please give mercy, i will give everything you want my money, and my asset. Just give me mercy" he begging at Tsukune

"I don't need that" and he dropped him with full force and started to punch him with single blow and make Count Mott unconsciously and bleeding.

After he finished with Louise he started walked to Louise and the gang, they surprise with Tsukune appearance now. Kirche said "Darling you are amazing, you are better looking than before" she said with exciting

Guiche said to Tsukune "T-this is so brutal i never someone like that before , are you make this place like this" the palace are now looks like abandon house.

he nodded

Tabitha said "Scary"

And Louise said "Why you running away from your master? i was worried about you , i don't wanna loose you Tsukune" she cried while punching Tsukune stomach

Tsukune replied "Who said i'm running away from you, i just helped my friend" he said with warm smile and make her blush more harder

After that Tsukune walked to Siesta and Count Mott slave

"Alright everyone, i'm not gonna harsh you now all of you can going back to home" he said with smile

All of the girl started to blush and started to say thank you to Tsukune and when Siesta walked to Tsukune she said to Tsukune "Thank you for save all of us" she said

"Don't worry about that one" he said with his smile and supprissing Tsukune she giving him kiss on his cheek in front of Louise's gang.

Louise getting mad with Siesta "Y-y-you maid k-k-k-kiss him" and she started to yelled "YOU MAID, HE IS MY FAMILIAR AND HE IS MINE"

Suddenly someone on Tsukune back and is Kirche "Darling don't worry about Zero" and she pressed her breast to Tsukune back and make him annoyingly shy

"YOU BREAST COW GET OUT OF HIM" Louise yelled and started to jump lock her arm around Tsukune neck and when she looking Tsukune, she realise he change back to his normal appearance.

Tsukune tought 'Ah why is always ended like this' he sighed

After that Louise, Tsukune and the gang inform to Queen palace about Count Mott have slave trading in his palace. And they going back to Tristan Academy with Tabitha's dragon.

**Please Review**

**And next week there is a new chapter again :D**


End file.
